From the Decks of the World
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | date = 2011-2012 | episode = | prev = Straw Hat's Separation Serial | next = Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World }} From the Decks of the World is the nineteenth mini-series created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary The Straw Hats' return has been made known to the public and News Coos travel the world to spread the news. Other people that the Straw Hats met have grown during the timeskip and have their whereabouts revealed * The Straw Hat Pirates' return has been made known to the public. (Chapter 613) * Luffy's friends in Foosha Village celebrate his return, and Woop Slap is as frustrated as ever. Makino has a baby. (Chapter 614) * The Dadan Family celebrate after learning the news (Chapter 615) * Rika trains as a waitress at the Shells Town Marine Base. (Chapter 616) * Koshiro visits Kuina's grave to inform her about Zoro. (Chapter 617) * Chouchou and Mayor Boodle open a new pet food shop in Orange Town. (Chapter 619) * Gaimon meets a new friend, Sarfunkel, on the Island of Rare Animals. (Chapter 620) * The former Usopp Pirates have grown up in Syrup Village. They continue to wear their jolly roger. (Chapter 621) * Kaya continues her studies, while Merry fends off potential suitors. (Chapter 623) * Yosaku and Johnny had elected to remain in Cocoyasi Village, where they work as fishermen on their new boat, the Bounty Maru. (Chapter 624) * Zeff is shown smiling at the news while reading the newspaper. Baratie has expanded with HQ undergoing major renovations (Chapter 625) * Two new ships have been added including the dessert submarine "Sister Anko" (Chapter 626) * The hot plate teppanyaki expansion ship "Nasugasira" was also added. (Chapter 627) * Nami's family and friends learn of the Straw Hats' return, Genzo is once again outraged by Nami's scantily clad appearance. Bell-mère now has a stone memorial at her grave. (Chapter 629) * Ippon-Matsu shows his wife a cleaned up bathroom with a huge picture of Zoro on the wall in Loguetown. (Chapter 630) * Crocus is talking with a unknown person, with Laboon in the background at Twin Cape. (Chapter 631) * Mr. 9 and Miss Monday, who survived their encounter with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, are now bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak. They also have a child. (Chapter 632) * Dorry and Brogy are still fighting in Little Garden. Now out of weapons, they have resorted to fists. (Chapter 633) * Wapol has gained the support of the World Nobles and has become king of the Evil Black Drum Kingdom. (Chapter 635) * Dalton has made the Lapahns into peace keeping troops. (Chapter 636) * The Isshi-20 have expanded and are now the Isshi-100. They opened a medical center under Dr. Kureha in Drum Castle. (Chapter 637) * Kohza is now Alabasta's Royal Minister of the Environment. (Chapter 638) * Chaka, Pell, and Igaram are getting new clothes fitted for this year's Reverie. A Kung-Fu Dugong photobombs the appearance. (Chapter 639) * Nefertari Vivi is 18 years old now. She continues to roam with Carue and Eyelashes. (Chapter 640) * Nefertari Cobra is seen sick in bed. Vivi visits her father. (Chapter 641) * The Saruyama Alliance are going on another adventure, searching for the island of dreams "Nakrowa". (Chapter 643) * The South Bird the Straw Hats had captured returned to Jaya and fell in love with a north bird, and their children are a west bird and an east bird. (Chapter 644) * Skypiea opened Rubber Band Land, a theme park, thanks to Usopp who gave them a huge amount of rubber bands. Amazon is responsible for selling tickets. (Chapter 645) * Nola works as a bungee ride and Aisa is the cloud ball girl. (Chapter 646) * Conis and Laki opened Pumpkin Cafe, with Pagaya and McKinley as customers. (Chapter 647) * Wiper, Kamakiri, Braham, and Genbo have become guards for the God of Skypiea. (Chapter 648) * Gan Fall, Pierre, and the Shandian Chief have become good friends, sharing pumpkin juice together. (Chapter 649) * Tonjit is reading the newspaper, while his grandchildren are playing with him and his horse. (Chapter 650) * Chimney is seen at the Shift Station with Gonbe, where she has become the Sunday stationmaster. (Chapter 652) * Kokoro and Yokozuna are swimming and enjoying their vacation, while learning about the Straw Hats' whereabouts. (Chapter 653) * Mozu and Kiwi now own a bar where they are telling customers about their relation to Straw Hat Franky. Lola and the Risky Brothers are there as customers. (Chapter 654) * Iceburg chose Candidate 153 as his new secretary. She is now 10 years old. (Chapter 655) * Paulie, Tilestone, and Peeply Lulu are seen celebrating as the Galley-La Company has completed the new Sea Train, the Puffing Ice. (Chapter 656) * Zambai, Kiev, and Tamagon now work for Galley-La, and are responsible for overseeing operations outside of Water 7. (Chapter 657) * Perona has gone back to Thriller Bark, and found Kumashi. (Chapter 658) * Disco, now a vagrant, is seen in front of the ruins of the Human Auction House. He has daggers through the wanted posters of the Supernovas that ruined the business, suggesting a grudge. (Chapter 659) * Hannyabal is the new Impel Down Warden while Domino is now one of the chief guards. (Chapter 661) * Impel Down has a new Demon Guard - Minochihuahua. (Chapter 662) * Sadi-chan has fallen in love with the newly appointed Vice Warden, Magellan. Saldeath has grown taller. (Chapter 663) * Magellan is now the Vice Warden. (Chapter 665) * Bentham is the new Queen of Impel Down Level 5.5: Newkama Land. (Chapter 666) * Emporio Ivankov is reading a newspaper about the Straw Hats' reunion. (Chapter 667) * The graves of Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace are seen after the two years. A newspaper has been placed in front of Ace's grave, along with a bottle of sake and three serving cups. (Chapter 668) The story can be set after the Return to Sabaody Arc. Chapter Titles #News Coo Travelling the Ocean (Chapter 613) #Foosha Village (Chapter 614) #Mt. Colubo (Chapter 615) #Shells Town - Rika Trains as a Waitress in the Marine Base (Chapter 616) #Shimotsuki Village - Report to Kuina (Chapter 617) #Orange Town - The Grand Opening of Giant Pet Food Shop "Chouchou" (Chapter 619) #Island of Rare Animals - A New Inhabitant, the Barrel Woman, Sarfunkel (Chapter 620) #Syrup Village (Chapter 621) #Syrup Village - Medical Student Kaya (Chapter 623) #Cocoyasi Village - Brothers' Boat Yosaku and Johnny (Chapter 624) #Baratie - Baratie Head Office Under Renovation (Chapter 625) #Baratie - Coupled Dessert Ship "Sister Anko" (Chapter 626) #Baratie - Coupled Teppanyaki Ship "Nasugasira" (Chapter 627) #Cocoyasi Village (Chapter 629) #Loguetown (Chapter 630) #Twin Cape (Chapter 631) #Whiskey Peak - A Bounty Hunting Family (Chapter 632) #Island of Giants, Little Garden (Chapter 633) #A Certain Corporation Chairman Recognized By the World Nobles: The Evil Black Drum Kingdom is Created (Chapter 635) #Drum Island - Sakura Kingdom Peace Corps (Chapter 636) #Drum Island - Medical Center Isshi-100 (Chapter 637) #Alabasta Kingdom - Royal Minister of the Environment, Kohza (Chapter 638) #Alabasta Kingdom - New Clothes for This Year's Reverie (Chapter 639) #Alabasta Kingdom - Vivi, Age 18 (Chapter 640) #Alabasta Kingdom - Cobra in a Sickbed (Chapter 641) #Saruyama Alliance - Romantic Journey Searching for the Island of Dreams, 'Nakrowa' (Chapter 643) #Jaya - South Bird ♥ North Bird → Western Bird & Eastern Bird (Chapter 644) #Skypiea - Rubber Band Land Admission Ticket Saleswoman Amazon (Chapter 645) #Skypiea - Rubber Band Land's Famous 'Nola-Bungee' & Aisa the Cloud Ball Girl (Chapter 646) #Skypiea - Laki and Conis Pumpkin Cafe's Famed Specialty, Pumpkin Noodles (Chapter 647) #Skypiea - God's Guards (Chapter 648) #Skypiea - God Is Pleased With This Year's Blessings As Well (Chapter 649) #Long Ring Long Land - Tonjit Has Grandchildren (Chapter 650) #Shift Station - Popular Sunday Stationmaster Chimney (Chapter 652) #Icefish Mermaid Kokoro-san's Splendid Holiday (Chapter 653) #Water 7 - Bartenders Mozu and Kiwi (Chapter 654) #Water 7 - The Galley-La Company's Genius Secretary is 10 Years Old (Chapter 655) #Water 7 - The Second Sea Train Is Finally Complete (Chapter 656) #Pucci the Gourmet Town - Purchase, Repair, Demolish: For All Your Ship Needs There's Zambai's Company Union (Chapter 657) #Wandering Thriller Bark - Found Kumashi (Chapter 658) #Sabaody Archipelago - The Fallen Slave-trader Disco (Chapter 659) #Impel Down - Warden Hannyabal and Chief Guard Domino (Chapter 661) #Impel Down - New Demon Guard Minochihuahua (Chapter 662) #Impel Down - Sadi-chan Has Recently Fallen in Love with the Newly Appointed Vice Warden (Chapter 663) #Impel Down - The Most Reliable Man in Hell, New Vice Warden Magellan (Chapter 665) #Impel Down Level 5.5 Newkama Land, New Queen Bon-sama (Chapter 666) #Kamabakka Kingdom - The Same-as-ever Okama King Confirms That Straw Hat Boy's Set Sail (Chapter 667) #Whitebeard and Ace's Graves (Chapter 668) Trivia * When a News Coo dropped a newspaper containing the article about the Straw Hat Pirates' revival in Chapter 613, the contents of the paper were more clearly seen in Chapter 662. * At forty-eight installments, this is the longest mini-series in the manga. Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Dalle tolde del mondo Category:Cover Stories